A road that is walked again
by dream wind
Summary: Sorry I have changed it from sequal to the 'Entangled Destiny' to a brand new fic. Serenity is a heir princess to Star People, they live in a land far beyond Aman, where there is no sun... She learns the joys and sadness Middle Earth.
1. Prologue

~ A road that is walked again ~  
  
Prologue: Last time....  
  
Yup I changed to a brand new fic XD....Serenity is one of the rare race, they live in a land far byond Aman, where mighty Valars live. But this land breathed and lived with magick like air to human. Some of them visited the so called 'Far away land' as they called it through magickal gates. They were the true Star People, being blessed by moon and stars in the night sky and the twilight they lived in. Some got too curious of the world where something called sun existed. For that world was awashed with brightest splashes of colors in their eyes, instead of beautiful silver glowing and pale pearl like world of their's. Serenity was their leader...trouble began when she was the heir princess.  
  
OOC: Oh! I am looking for an experienced editor please e-mail me! I would like to see some examples of the fic(s) you have helped edit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity sat and looked at the beautiful white marble building, she called home. Her teacher told her of a world not long ago, where something called Sun existed. It was a light that occupied the day time of those lands. It was warm and yet can be harsh, many beings lived on those lands, she said. But most magickal of those beings were called Valar and Elves. Even she have once wondered a place these creatures called 'Middle Earth'. She longed for adventure to see that world, even just a peek at it. She stood sighing and went to look for her friends and guardians.  
  
" What?!?! to the other side of the world? but???" a slightly concerned voice that belong to a long raven haired young woman smoothed out other voices.  
  
" Well, Mars, I am curious, even mother has seen that land I heard.why can't I?"  
  
" Well , here is the reason, you are the heir to our people!" Mars replied back sternly.  
  
" Mars, please don't be so harsh, it may be a good experience for her." a calmer voie spoke up and a oyung but shy looking woman came into the moonglow.  
  
" Mercury, not you too~ Jupiter already insisted on being a guard for her..which means she agrees!"  
  
"I do not see why.."  
  
" Serenity is going" a new voice broke over all the arguements of the young guardians.  
  
Queen Selene stood tall among the younger generation.  
  
" But your Majesty?" Mars meekly bowed and asked.  
  
" It is a training she will go through, once can not be a queen and yet not know of hardships."  
  
" As you wish Majesty"  
  
" And she will do it alone."  
  
Selene heard protests, but stood on her decisions.  
  
" I certainly did, and I lived..."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
" Well my dear are you ready? down there is some concept called 'time' but I will be sending you to a forest....I hope the best for you." Selene held onto her daughter's hadns adn kissed her as her daughter was geared and blessed.  
  
" I shall make you proud mother!" Serenity said cheerfully.  
  
" I will surely come back!"  
  
And Serenity was gone, through the magickal gate that appeared in a deep northern part of a forest in Middle Earth.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
" Look! something is coming!" all elves on patrol readied themselves, but what came towards them was not what they expected.  
  
A slight figure of a most beautiful and radiant figure came into their view, wondering around the forest like if she have never seen the world before.  
  
Then she realised and looked at them, her pale face was well defined and perfect, she was equipped with a lightly curving sword and camping gear.  
  
Elves first spoke in elvish, for they were sure she was an elf or some sort like them. But she didn't seem to understand them at all, and tilted her head to the side.  
  
They gave up and decide to speak in both ancient tongue of elves and in common speech.  
  
" Ah! you speak the common language!" the lovely figure replied back finally.  
  
All the elves were finally relieved.  
  
" I presume you are the elves? I am pretty sure my teacher said middle earth had a race called elves..." Serenity trailed off , on seeing their expression.  
  
" Oh! did I offend you!"  
  
" Oh no! you did not, my lady...in fact I believe I have seen a familiar face few thousand years ago...well one thousand to be sure.." Another elf who seemed to be the 'leader' of the group of elves came foreward.  
  
" You have? it could only have been my mother......" Serenity muttered in her own language.  
  
" Come, my lady..?"  
  
" Lady Serenity...Serenity of Stars."  
  
"Shall we go, Lady Serenity?" the 'leader' spoke up again then paused before adding,  
  
" My name Thranduil of Mirkwood forest, my lady."  
  
Serenity smiled, she liked elves so far, anyways. In this strange world where colors were brightly lit and so many different songs wre sung in to her ears. And of course this strange race withpointy ears and graceful movements called elves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yup :) there you go a prologue!  
  
dream wind, 


	2. Mirkwood

~A road that is walked again ~  
  
Chapter one: Mirkwood  
  
:) here I go a new chapter!  
  
Comments on change of story will be adored and worshipped!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity looked around as she was lead. This is something of what looked like of forest back at home but it wasn't the pearly white leaves, it was intense green. Just like the green dresses favoured by Jupiter. Finally she spotted a place that was cleverly entwined with harmony a large resident area. They were of beautiful artwork, many seems to of much to likeness of plants adn natural things. Finall thiey went past a large oak gates made of beautiful old wood and engraved with dull gold leaf.  
  
"This is our home, Lady Serenity."  
  
" Wow...I never seen a forest in my life in this color. back at home it was immersed in twilight and moonlight." Serenity said as she carefully let her hand run over the fine craftmanship. Nothing fancy like her palace but still it was beautiful.  
  
" Lady Serenity, perhaps you had like to attend the dinner soon, someof the ladies here will take care of you until dinner and show you around. My name is Thranduil of Mirkwood." The 'leader' whom just announced his name was Thranduil also introduced, much lesser wise looking elf beside him as his son Legolas. They exchanged a formal bow and she was introduced to several ladies as well who was or seemed to be genuine about her arrival.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
" Lady Serenity, how do you like?" a lady elf named Aerowierin asked Serenity after giving her a deep blue dress made of finest material and had rather large sleeves of gauzy like material.  
  
" Looks good, but I never wore such dark color." Serenity looked over again, as a heir princess she was always wearing lightest colors.  
  
"This is the color we wear, Blues, greens and deep golden greens. Generally more towards the greens but sometimes we wear diferent colors."  
  
Serenity pondered, it did suit her eyes though. She finally smiled wider.  
  
" I presume you like it?"  
  
" Yes, it is glorius to see the world in different color, I remember the place always in twilight or night but never experienced what my mentor called 'Sun'...I never knew what colors could there be, how splendid they make this world seem so alive..."  
  
Aerowierin tilted her her head, " Does Lady Serenity's home some where far in the east?"  
  
Serenity shook her head.  
  
" It seemd it was west of some large island I think that's how the map was shown, though I think I heard of some legend that this island was not visible to everyone." Serenity paused  
  
" They said our island was beyond that big island I could not remember the name of, a kingdom merged in twilight, and moonlight shines like sun does here... everything seemed awash with silvery magick..."  
  
"Sounds nice, a world in twilight...just like the birth place of elves..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Father...who was that lady?" Legolas asked curiously, with memory of his father looking witful with some memory.  
  
Thranduil motioned himfor to sit down.  
  
"It must have been almost 4000 years ago, not here but close to here but further south. I met another from her land on patrolling the land."  
  
Legolas raised one of his eye brows,  
  
"Then you know where she is from?"  
  
"Yes, a land further west from the undying lands, locked in twilight and moonlight...she showed me the wonderful kingdom she came from.She came to middle earth inorder toprove herself as a future queen.She stayed hre for good 100 years, during that time I fell in love with her. But I never told her and later I found out that she was engaged already.It was unrequited love."  
  
Legolas took in this new information which his father never told his mother who has sailed over to the undying lands.Legolas mulle dover this slowly before speaking again.  
  
"So you had think this is that lady's daughter?"  
  
Thranduil nodded,  
  
"She will be now Queen Selene...instead of Princess Selene, married to the guardian of a star."  
  
Legolas was a little weary and all the same worried about this situation...what if his father fell for the dughter too? not such a great idea...Thenhe got up and went to get dressed for dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ah! Lady Serenity"  
  
Thnraduil smiled and greeted her like family.  
  
Thranduil looked at Selene's daughter, a beautiful creature beyond words...he wondered what Selene will think if she had got married to him instead of that guardian?He sighed instead and asked how Serenity liked her meal.  
  
"Very good, a little different from home cooking but I guess this is what elves eat." Serenity said as she ate thefresh fruit salad of sort.  
  
Legolas was suspicious of his father being attentive to the new guest, was he already moving on, or was this all because of nostalgia from the past?He decided for now must be nostalgia.It had to be because my all the heavens help him if his father fell for Queen Selene's daughter!  
  
Thnraduil was already answering many questions from Serenity. Other elves looked questioningly at Thranduil.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dinner~  
  
"Father you called me"  
  
Legolas wasn't suprised that Serenity was there too.  
  
"I had a message from Imaldris to attend a council of free people, it seems that there is an impending darkness coming." Thranduil said as he whispred something to the buttterfly on his shoulder.  
  
" I will attend it, father...maybe Lady Serenity is interested as well?"  
  
Legolas nearly got a shock of his life as his father opposed it with a passion.  
  
"No, that is not allowed, she will only suffer..." but stopped when Serenity spoke up.  
  
"No Lord Thranduil, it shall be okay I will be interested to meet others from middle earth..."  
  
Thranduil sighed,  
  
"If you wish so, Lady Serenity...but please becareful and take good care of her my son.It seems that Queen Selene have entrusted us with walfare of her daughter and I will not fail her."  
  
Legolas nodded, now knowing that his father was being kind to Serenity , because of that reason.  
  
"Understood...till end of time I will guard her adn look after her, I promise this upon the stars..."  
  
Legolas and Serneity both walked together down to the gardens as he showed around some more.  
  
Serenity quietly said,  
  
"Much like home..."  
  
"So this is what Lady Serenity's kingdom is like?"  
  
Serneity nodded,  
  
"A beautiful world immersed in twilight and moonlight..." then Serenity suddenly thought of something,  
  
"I read that elves can sing really well and play well as well..perhaps you can sing?"  
  
Legolas grinned,  
  
"One of the best talents of the elves, I shall sing for you"'  
  
Legolas sauntered off to find an instrument of sort.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
^______^ sorry a short chapter...:)  
  
dream wind 


	3. The road to the sanctuary

~ A road that is walked again ~  
  
Chapter 2: The road to the sanctuary.  
  
Well thanks for some interesting response, I try to avoid cliched stories or a Mary Sue. Here I present another chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas smiled as he played some music for Lady Serenity to sample, he loved music and had no hesistation to show so. But he wondered as he watched this beautiful lady look at the moonlight. Her mother was suppose to have been his father's unrequited love. But if age does not matter in her race, can that unrequited love be transcend to the daughter? or is this what he would if she was his own daughter? Legolas nodded and saw his father also walking towards them, well that wasn't a suprise. He excused him self and walked away from them only to watch them talk.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Ah Lord Thranduil." Serenity smiled as the kind lord of the forest came, and Legolas moved away.  
  
"I believe with what you have said read about middle earth?"  
  
Serenity's eyes delighted and lit up,  
  
"Of course! my mother use to tell me about it a lot, all about the dark lord and the last alliance, it seemed like fairytale, a place where sun existed."  
  
Thranduil kindly took her hand,  
  
"Well, Lady Serenity you are about to have same adventure, except this time may be very dangerous. Lord Elrond in Imaldris is very respected person, he might tell you more of what is to happen. But I truly do not wish for you danger your self in this risk."  
  
Serenity blushed,  
  
"Thank you Lord Thranduil but I believe my mother sent me to go through this task as my test to become a queen for my people."  
  
Thranduil chuckled lightly and finally answered after a short silence.  
  
"Did I tell you that you are very lovely, in moon light?"  
  
Serenity grinned but was blushing furiously red.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment, Lord Thranduil..." Serenity trailed off as Thranduil gave her light kiss on her cheek and looked at her tenderly.  
  
"Just like the moon light that shone on our birthplace, stars that shines for eternity. But more then any of the heavenly bodies...you are the loveliest."  
  
Thranduil murmured into her ear and Serneity's serene blue eyes went wide, but her lips were smiling.She never been approached like this, not even the twilight and star immortals.  
  
Thranduil's heart was rather a little nervous, because he felt that Selene was out of his reach, but knowing a little about her race, they did not die but lived as a immortal. So to him Serenity's statues as Selene's daughter did not matter at all. Her hair truly blended into the moon light that filtered through the tree's branches, and pale skin complimented by the red blush and instead of pale violet-blue eyes, it was slightly deep cerulean eyes.  
  
"It will be a hard journey ahead, but I trust my son that he will look after you...and I hope to see you if we all are here still after it's over."  
  
Thranduil said cautiously as he held on to her hand.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Legolas realised that his father was truly in love with this beautiful lady, not even nostalgia was traced in those expressions. Lady Serenity also seems to respond to his affections. He wondered how much his father knew of her race? When they reach Imaldris, Lord Elrond may tell him more about these strange yet beautiful people.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next morning,  
  
Serenity wore more comfortable clothing, and colors that will blend in with the forest. But more then anything noticeable was that she wore a smile on her face, someof thelady elves asked her but she didn't reply why but just evaded it wisely.Her memory of hte night before lingering her heart,  
  
[Flash back]  
  
They have been watching the moon together for sometime, their gesture was enough to say. They did not have to confess their feelings, their actions alone enough spoke words. Serenity was leaned against him by then as he gently smoothed her hair, as he sang in a very soft voice, just enough for her ears.  
  
"In the twilight, come thee,  
  
voices that drift through   
  
all the heavens.  
  
Ah! it was the days of   
  
trees I last heard the voice,  
  
echoing the distance once lovely  
  
middle earth, where the Valar  
  
dwelled and sang and danced.  
  
Softly sighing of the waves,  
  
Rustle of the winds  
  
that whispers the secrets  
  
of the forest...  
  
Starlights that shines the brightest  
  
hopes in darkest times,  
  
come thee, let your voice  
  
sound through out this land  
  
once more again..."  
  
Serenity asked softly,  
  
"Lord Thranduil...what will happen if something goes wrong in this quest?"  
  
Thranduil was silent for sometime before answering,  
  
"You will run back home, run fast as you can..."  
  
Thranduil finally said, but not saying that he will never able to return with her, if tht happened. He hoped it never came to that.He would be pained to see his beautiful forest fall to that foul Sauron.  
  
"What about you? "  
  
"I will stay here and defend till the end, this is my forest and I will defend my forest and my people..."  
  
But what else he didn't say was that he had no courage to face Selene. Thranduil only snugged closer to Serenity, for comfort and had a feeling that she may not feel the same about him in the end.  
  
[End of Flash back]  
  
Serenity finally mounted the beautiful pale grey mare, which she promptly named it Lucien.  
  
"Why Lucien, Lady Serenity?" Legolas asked as his curiosity got better of him.  
  
"That is my father's name his light can be seen by all those here, the great island and where ever else."  
  
Legolas was puzzled,  
  
"Your father is..."  
  
"He is Ainur, I think that's what my mother said."  
  
Legolas breathed in sharply, children of Ainur was known to be some of the greatest in known world, well not exactly Ainur but Maiar was the closest they had and it was proof enough with Lord Elrond a descdent of Maiar Melian. Imagine a child of Ainur!  
  
Serenity lingered in the back for a little more while talking to Thranduil, then openly he kissed her cheek. A very intimate gesture of affection for elves, to his suprise Lady Serenity smiled. They held onto each other's hand for a moment longer before bidding good byes and they were on their to Imaldris.Though Legolas didn't say to her that this was life and death situation that they were facing.  
  
It was clearly been about 3 days when they reached Imaldris, it was beautifully peaceful. A bliss from the dark cloud that was rolling out on middle earth.  
  
Lord Elrond came and greeted them politely, when he came upon Serenity he didn't speak for a few moment then he spoke.  
  
"Ah! a child of Ainur Lucien...."  
  
Serenity's face immediatly fell into a delightful expression.  
  
"You know of my father Lord Elrond?"  
  
" Not very much, just from what your mother told me about him."  
  
"You know my mother too?"  
  
"Yes, we all did...I was in Last Alliance...So did Legolas's Father Lord Thranduil."  
  
Serenity realised that Lord Thranduil must have been in love with her but never really got to express that before her mother left for her homeland again, and knew tht her mother was already engaged to her father Ainur Lucien.But still her lips were touched with a smile at thought his peaceful emerald eyes and golden hair.  
  
"Well I hope I can help to do what is needed to be done."  
  
Lord Elrond smiled and nodded leading his guests to guests quarters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
XD....Yeah it's hell short but right now I wrote this stop myself to going into writer's block! thanks for any review it shall be loved and treasured!  
  
Dream wind. 


	4. Memoir of a Love : part 1

~ A road that is walked again~  
  
Chapter 3: Memoir of a love part 1  
  
Some flash backs to the 3000+ years to last alliance. This is a short chapter to get my creativity going again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Under a canopy of dark green forest  
  
"Thranduil, I will come with you to the war. I will not sit pretty in this sanctuary and wait, I am trained to be warrior too."  
  
A soft voice spoke, to a golden haired man who's back was turned.  
  
"Selene, you are a princess to your people, if they loose you what will happen to them?"  
  
"My spirit does not die it will be reborn."  
  
Thranduil softly touched her face, so beautiful it broke his heart.  
  
"How can I send you into a battle field that may hurt you?..."  
  
Selene smiled and gently held his hand and looked at his eyes with her bluish violet eyes.  
  
"You are worry so much, Thranduil but this is part of my training and to be sronger for my people, Even Lucien agreed finally to come."  
  
"Lucien?"  
  
"My fiance, Ainur Lucien of the heaven."  
  
Thranduil thought the world went bleak for a moment he heard it and felt his heart truly break.  
  
"Then I shouldn't be here with you..I guess he may not like it."  
  
Selene laughed, what clear laugh it was.  
  
"Lucien knows better, Thranduil, our friendship important to our people and to the elves."  
  
Thranduil only nodded.  
  
"Thanks for worrying about me.I will see your tomorrow morning and hope for better."  
  
Thranduil stood there, watching the moon and thinking of Selen words.He was foolish, how can he compare himself to a great Ainur?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thranduil wodnered what an Ainur looked like if taken a physical shape. Well he got his answer 2 weeks later from that night.  
  
Thranduil found his foot wlaking towards her tent, then he saw this Lucien.  
  
Selen was wrapt with his arm and he was almost pale as she was but he had white silvery hair eyes clear as the blue skies.They were whispering something to each other and Selen smiled.Thranduil managed to not let his heart be broken again...but to see the woman he loved in another man's arm was too much.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the short chapter I do have large writer's block.  
  
Dreamw ind. 


End file.
